


金丝雀（八）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare
Kudos: 6





	金丝雀（八）

纪云鹤说翎歆到了他家就是渡劫的，只不过翎歆是劫，别人渡他。还真就让他说对了。

按说这不顺心的事都过去了，纪府也该恢复往日的祥和，可谁知这小王爷非要闹上一回。

翎歆老在纪云鹤屋子里待着，不知道的以为是寻仇的，都担心大少爷。可每次来给大少爷送饭送药，都看到他好得很。也有纪翰林这种心里揣着明镜的，偏偏那镜子是铜的，黄着呢。纪翰林看得出这小王爷与他哥哥关系不一般，他跟焉怀瑾的关系也不一般。那关起门来能做什么呀？他跟焉怀瑾做什么，那俩人就做什么呗。

其实纪云鹤和翎歆清白着呢，翎歆每日在纪云鹤房中足不出户都是因为这大先生盯着他读书呢。

纪云鹤房中别的没有，书倒是有好几柜子。翎歆赖着不肯回京，他就跟翎歆说：“不回去也行，但是在我这一天就要读一天的书。”

翎歆老老实实读了几天书感觉折了几年的寿，有一日他趁着纪云鹤吃了药躺在床上梦了周公，偷偷溜出屋去转悠。这纪府也算气派，小王爷走了几个院子有些迷路，想找个人问问，谁知他在的这个院子里竟一个下人也没有。

小王爷刚想着转身往回走，忽然听见一间紧闭的屋子里传出些人声，以为是小厮们躲在里面偷懒，就朝着那间屋子走了过去。

这屋子门窗紧闭，翎歆放轻了步子想吓他们一吓，可谁知待他走进了才发觉这声音像是哭声。

翎歆暗自惊讶，原来是躲着欺负人呢，他倒要看看是谁这么大胆，等他发现了就揪出来给那个挨打的主持公道。小王爷给作主，这小厮真是好福气！

翎歆走到墙沿下，一脸正气地听人家墙角。这一听可不要紧，那哭声起起伏伏还掺杂着舒爽的呻吟声，可不是正在行那苟且之事嘛！

翎歆哪见过这场面，他此刻急红了脸，走吧怕人家发现，不走吧听人家夫妻行房可不是君子所为。踌躇间却又生出一分好奇。这屋子里有两个男人的声音，他还是第一次见到男子与男子苟且，他和纪云鹤就是两个男子。

翎歆脸上更红了几分，他想到了以后自己和纪云鹤也要这样那样，他作为一个好夫君理应学会疼人，万一纪云鹤哪天看到他这张俊脸没把持住跟他求欢。嗨呀，他还不会做那档子事呢！

于是这小王爷壮着胆子从窗户缝里往里窥，他没看见人，却只见那床榻上红浪翻滚，呻吟声闷闷地卷在被子里。翎歆被吓傻了，转身就往回跑。

今天成亲用的红被子送来，纪翰林留了一床铺上，说要先演练演练洞房花烛，于是大白天的又扒光了焉怀瑾颠鸾倒凤。纪翰林把焉怀瑾扒得一丝不挂塞进红棉被里，刚把阴茎塞进焉怀瑾的肉穴，就听到外头有脚步声。焉怀瑾什么都没听到，只是被肏得咿咿呀呀的叫，直到纪翰林贴在他耳边说外头有人才猛然惊醒。这一惊吓，他那小肉穴本能地收缩，紧紧咬着纪翰林。纪翰林说骗他的，然后猛干几下射了出来。他哥不看好了人，倒让人家跑他这里来听墙角，也幸亏小王爷什么都没看见，不然怕不是要治他个白日宣淫罪。

翎歆慌不择路，竟然还跑回了纪云鹤的院子。此时纪云鹤早就醒了，坐在床头看那没了人的书桌，心里还有点空落落的。正想着，那人就慌慌张张破门而入。纪云鹤看他有些不对劲，脸红得像个猴屁股，就问他：“怎么了，去东边池子练憋气让人当偷鱼的给撵了？”

翎歆没敢说自己去听人家墙角，一时也不知道怎么回答。纪云鹤往他下面看了一眼，那地方正精神着，再想想他弟平日里就爱狗叼鸟，倒也猜到了几分。

纪云鹤无奈叹口气，向着翎歆招手：“过来。”

翎歆听话地挪到他身前，以为纪云鹤要训斥他，正要辩解几句。谁知纪云鹤一脸平静地脱下了他的裤子。

翎歆勃起的阴茎就这样暴露在纪云鹤眼前。纪云鹤依旧是面无波澜的样儿，用手包裹着翎歆那根可爱粉嫩但不小的小家伙帮他泻火。翎歆不知所措，愣愣地看着纪云鹤的大手。细长苍白的手指圈在他的柱身上上下撸动，马眼兴奋得滴水。

纪云鹤一边给他撸一遍教训道：“今天你听见不该听的，看见不该看的了，你可知错？”

翎歆知他猜到，缩着脖子点了点头。

纪云鹤接着说：“寻常男子都会经历的事罢了，莫要放在心上。”

翎歆听他这样说便问道：“老师也经历过吗？”

纪云鹤惩罚性地加重了手上的力道却不回答他的问题，只说：“翎歆，做任何事都是这样。不该听的不该看的，不听不看。不要以身试险，为师能帮你一次，但无法时时刻刻护着你，你要谨慎些聪明些。翎歆，你要好好长大。”

翎歆颤抖着射在了纪云鹤手里，他知道纪云鹤心里爱他护他，可他太莽撞了，他只会给老师添麻烦，他必须成长。

纪云鹤拿来帕子擦干净手里的白浊，又换了块干净的给翎歆擦眼泪，面上依旧波澜不惊，只说：“今日之事就当从未发生过，歇了吧。”

纪云鹤看着翎歆关了门走出去，又低头看了眼自己下方，宽大的外衫遮住了他胯间的凸起。他哪里经历过寻常男子之事，就连动心也只此一次。可这一次也足够要了他的命了。


End file.
